when lines merge
by thebutterflylion
Summary: Summary: her eyes were so blinded with salty tears created by both her freinds and so called enemies. She could no longer even tell the two lines that separated the groups. To her the lines where starting to merge. A klonnie fan fiction, with other bonnie centric friendships. Rated M just to be on the safe side.


_**When lines merge**_

**A/N: ok so this is my first fic and it will be a klonnie (wohooo) it's going to start from ****3x18 the murder one**** it's going to be different from the episode; I'll be concentrating more on klonnie unlike Julie plec. Anyway I won't prevent you any longer from some juicy klonnie. Plz review, follow and favourite because I'm a lazy person so these are the things that encourage me to continue. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own vampire diaries if I did bonnie wouldn't be treated like dirt!**

_**Summary: **__her eyes were so blinded with salty tears created by both "good guys" and the "bad guys." She could no longer even tell the two lines that separated the groups. To her the lines where starting to merge. A klonnie fan fiction, with other bonnie centric friendships. Rated M just to be on the safe. side._

_Chapter 1_

_Loneliness_

_**Friendship needs no words - it is solitude delivered from the anguish of loneliness.**__**  
**__**Dag Hammarskjold**___

She could taste the salty water as it fell down her face in sync with her footsteps. She was going to fall apart she could feel it happening; her emotions were siding away from her naturally composed self. She tried to push it all back, really tried but it was too much. She couldn't comprehend why this was happening to her she did everything that was ask of her, she came every time they called her and waved her magic wand, she always came just like a good dog. She didn't even mind (that much) that Elena only came so she could fix one of her many self imposed problems, she felt useful in some twisted way, she took refuge in the thought that someone needed her. That was before not now, not anymore she no longer felt needed but instead used and boy did it hurt being chewed up by everyone and then spat back out. **Everyone** her mum, the Salvatore's, even Elena and some ways Caroline forgot that she was a person not a resource, and let us not forget dear Jeremy he hurt the most to think she loved him, to think she loves him, and then there were the alleged enemies, the problem she was faced with was she couldn't quite point out the bad guys. A bitter laugh escaped her quivering lips as she made it to the sanctuary of her home. She couldn't prevent her hands from shaking enough to open the door. Her emotions reached the point of over flowing as she slid to the floor.

_**Two hour ago**_

_I thought I could handle it, but I couldn't, I'm really sorry but I can't be there, its all too hard._

_Abby_

Pathetic. One line that's all she got, and worst, the line didn't say I love you or be back soon, but who was she kidding no one loved her not even her mum. She wasn't even trying to pity herself she was simply stating facts. She sighed, worn out, tired these were a few words that could sum up her current state she was also consumed with a lot anger but the problem was she couldn't even direct it to individuals. _You just need to get up and get fresh air yes that's all _she assured herself. She just finished crumpling the note, and opened the door and took a step forward into a solid body.

"hello love, great your dressed"

"Klaus" she muttered with disgust evident in her voice, before she could voice her distaste for him Klaus used his vampire speed and her vision became a blur. When he came to a stop she realised that she was now inside the Mikelson mansion. She was pissed.

"What do you want Klaus" she said venomously. He didn't seem fazed by the hatred behind her words and as a result still wore his signature smirk.

"Well its simple love, my dear mother bound me and my siblings together and we need you to unbind us, just in case one of us gets into a bit of an accident." She couldn't help snorting at him _like hell I'm gonna help him_ she thought.

He seem to read her mind and follow up by saying, "oh, did I forget to mention if you fail to succeed in helping us, I'll get my hybrid to kill that little Gilbert boyfriend of yours and then your other friends one by one etc. etc.," He studied her as the smile that was previously evident on her face is no longer present "I'm sure you get the idea."

"I haven't got enough power" she states.

"Where's all your self confidence love," he said patronisingly "now why don't you go into the study there, and figure something out."

"Here," she just realised he had a grimoire in his hand "my mother's grimoire should come in handy, of and there's five vile that contain me and my siblings blood on the table there" and with that he left her. _Ew who keeps their family's blood in vial's?, _she rolled her eyes _a sociopath that's who._

As she made her way to where she believed to be the study she came across quiet her few paintings, _hah he paints what's up with the sociopaths of mystic falls, Klaus and his paintings, Stefan owns diaries what's next Damon does ballerina dancing,_ she couldn't help chuckling at the thought.

She saw the vial's and picked them up _ok she could do this all she needed was a lot of power to do the spell and a witches power is connected to their emotion and what better emotion then anger she had a lot of anger, she just needed to fuel that anger. _Bonnie realised she still had the crumpled note from her "mother" in her hand that's when she started to feel her anger surface she threw the note on the table, as she thought of her mum she started to think of the Salvatore's her anger increased and her thoughts finally started to drift to the hybrid in the next room.

Her anger became at a peek and she could feel magic buzz through to her finger tips, she took the opportunity and poured the different blood onto the table and recited the words for the spell in Latin, she slowly felt the magic draining the energy from her like a parasite (she could taste the familiar taste of iron dripping down from her nose to her lips), but she could the spell was working she watched as the pool of blood slowly started separating, _I just need to push myself_ she thought. She used the last ounce of magic she could manage and with it the spell was complete. She picked up the note again and a tear escaped her tired eyes, the note not only made her feel anger but it also produced sadness.

"It's quite a shame all that power gone to waste on them Salvatore's " the sudden noise made her drop the note onto the table once more, she turned around and glared at the now present hybrid.

"You don't know anything" she spat. "Really," he said mockingly "I know that you're supposed friends turned your mother, face it bonnie you care for everyone yet no one cares for you , no one. Your friends ….your mum" he said as his eyes travelled to the note she left on the table.

"oh you think _**my**_ mum doesn't care for me well at least my mum didn't try and kill me yesterday," she knew she should stop there but she just so pissed off "I mean she must really hate you to actually want to kill you so bad, from what I heard your dads no better either is he?"

Klaus' face twitched in annoyance "I suppose your right, killing my mum a 1000 years ago stirred some hatred, yet what did you do to cause your mum to abandon you twice and your father to never care enough to come home to you, poor bonnie Bennett alone in her house, no friends, no family, all you had was your grams but oh yes she died because of Damon, just like your dear mum. When are you going to see that you're being used and that you're alone." He smirked at the pained expression on her face, but it disappeared within a second and turned into a expression of pure fury "I might be alone but at least I don't dagger my family and keep my mum in a coffin with me just to prevent them from leaving me, I might be alone Klaus, but look at your life and see how alone you are to."

As bonnie said those last words she was pinned to a wall by the hybrid his fangs where bared and bonnie believed she was going die there at that moment yet for some twisted reason she didn't care she was done with all this crap.

Klaus expected fear as he pinned her to the wall, but her face remained passive and emotionless. This girl (because that's what she was just a girl) experienced so much bad fortune at such a young age. Something stirred inside the hybrid something he hadn't experienced in a thousand years he felt emotion, he pitied this girl, he felt the need to help her, protect her and it scared him. He released the grip he had on her and slowly wipe the blood on her face.

They both stood there for what felt like forever just staring at each other, until they were woken from there trance by a pained groan from the next room, "what was that?" bonnie asked as she started to make way towards the room with the hybrid following she stop in the middle of the hallway as she looked into the room. "Just my sisters new play thing, apparently he hurt her feelings" Klaus said amusingly at the sight. Bonnie stared at a tortured Damon, who had slashes all over his body as if he had been bled out, his hands where held by a metal trap piercing into his skin, the sight of him could only be described as pitiful and pathetic. "Go on save the man who turned your mother." She felt Klaus' breath next to her and after a few more seconds she felt she could no longer look at the blue eyed vampire, "just get me out of here." Klaus seemed satisfied with her response directed her to the door, he stood there staring at her until she closed the door and left.

As soon as Bonnie made it to the door she pulled out her phone and called Elena.

"Hello…bonnie is that you?"

"Lena Klaus has Damon it's…its bad" she tried to keep her voice level, but it started to crack.

"What that's impossible we killed Finn, he should be dead."

"I just unbounded them he…he threaten Jeremy"

"Are you ok" Elena sounding worried.

She couldn't bring herself to lie "I …I don't know, I'm sorry I've got to go" she cut of the phone and took a shaky step forward.

She really didn't know if she was fine.


End file.
